


Dudley and the Doctor at a wedding

by orphan_account



Series: Dudley and the Doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Companion Dudley, Dudley and the Doctor best friends, Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), F/M, Gen, Good Dudley Dursley, Harry and Ginny go to a wedding, I don’t know why I wrote this, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post canon, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, besides Dudley, female doctor - Freeform, not the thirteenth Doctor though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Harry and Ginny go to the wedding of Harry’s second cousin he is worried about seeing his aunt uncle and cousin agein. But when Dudley shows up with a odd women who knows way more than she lets on, well let’s  just say everyone is in for a big surprise.





	Dudley and the Doctor at a wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anyone seems OOC. I just decided to make up a regeneration of the doctor(manly because I don’t trust myself to get any of there personality’s right lol) so just think of this as the 14th doctor.

Harry Potter was nervous to say the least, he and his wife Ginny were on there way to his second cousins wedding. Sally Jefferson was always one of his favorite relatives, manly because she was the only one that treated him decently when he was little. Know she was getting married and he was invited to the wedding. He also knew that Dudley and his aunt and uncle were all also invited to her wedding, and he was not very excited about that.

Harry has only exchanged one or two Christmas cards with his cousin since the second wizarding war, and he hadn’t even heard from his aunt and uncle since then. But he did miss Sally and Ginny was excited to go to a muggle wedding plus as a added bonus all of his kids were away at Hogwarts so they did not need to get someone to watch over them.

Harry pulled into the parking lot of the church that the wedding is being held at.

“Are you sure your ok with going, we could turn around and go home right know.” Ginny said after seeing her husband worried expression.

“Yeah, I want to see Sally again and you want to see a muggle wedding, plus anyway the last time me and Dudley saw each other we ended on good terms, and I don’t think Vernon will start something in the middle of a wedding that wouldn’t be very normal.” Harry said partly believing what he said but also partly trying to convince himself as well as Ginny.

“Well it’s now or never, let’s go.” Harry said as he opened the car doors. He and Ginny both got out of the car and started walking to the church.

When they got inside Harry took a look around, the church was beautifully decorated. Harry saw Ginny and his names at the Dursley family table and they went and sat down. Harry saw Vernon and Petunia, but no Dudley which he thought was strange.

His aunt and Uncle came and sat down at the table. That looked mad when they saw Harry.

“What are you doing here”his uncle said.

“I’m here for the wedding-“ he said then he added “Sally invited me.” When he saw his aunts accusing face.

“Were is Dudley, I thought he was invited to the wedding.” Harry asked trying to fill the awkward silence that had come up.

Just as Harry said that Dudley walked in. He looked different then Harry remembered. He was thinner for one thing, he also brown hair and he looked more mature. Dudley also has a girl walk in with him, she had brownish red hair and light blue green eyes. One thing was slightly odd about them though, they weren’t dressed for a wedding Dudley had on a t-shirt and jeans, the girl that was with him was dressed in a purple shirt shorts with leggings under them and a pair of pink tennis shoes, in fact they both looked like that they had to hurry to get to the wedding.

The girl and Dudley walked over to the table.  
“Hello Dudders, and who is this is she your girlfriend why haven’t you brought a to see her yet?” Aunt Petunia said.

“Hi mom, hi dad, hi Harry, and no mom she is not my girlfriend we are just friends and her name is Jane.” Dudley said.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the fact the Harry Melling is the second doctors grandson.


End file.
